Jewels are well known which are entirely or partly constituted by a plurality of small pearls held together by a cable on which the pearls are strung.
Thus, the European patent application EP-0 489 250 teaches a bracelet comprising a curved tubular main body and a cable extending outside the main body and is connected at its ends to the end sections of the main body. A plurality of small spheres are strung onto the cable. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,025 teaches a jewel having a main body delimiting therein a seat for receiving a diamond, the diamond being seated in the seat, although being movable therein.
EP-1 964 487, FR-2 680 954, U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,923 and U.S. Pat. No. 964,625 teach respective jewels provided with a plurality of diamonds or stones fixed on a base component.